girlies
by Nick-Nack-Black
Summary: Zig Zag's life completly shattered two years before camp greenlake. When the memory that shattered him, comes back whats he supposed to do? zigOC MagOC plz R&R flamers are not welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Girlies

Summery: Your typical girls go to Camp Green Lake. Please read and review. Flamers are not welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Holes are anything that Louis Sacher created and wrote in a wonderful book. So please if you're going to sue me then sue me for something that I didn't put a disclaimer on.

CH.1-The Crime

Sirens blared as they rounded a corner. A car chase began just moments ago when two kids broke into a Fireworks store.

"Pull over." They heard behind them. They sped up when they hit the freeway weaving in and out of traffic. The driver pressed the gas pedal harder but the pedal was already pressed against the floor.

"Can this thing go any faster?" The passenger asked

"It's going as fast as it can." The driver shifted the wheel to the right and got off the freeway

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting off the freeway." Five minutes later after a couple of turns the driver suddenly slammed on the brakes. "Oh shit." The driver's blood went cold. A hundred yards ahead the intersection was blocked by a couple of police cars parked askew.

Down the street, two officers who stood by there cars were now staring in there direction, apparently curious about the headlights that had halted so abruptly up the street from them.

"Ok, just turn around slowly." The driver whispered

Putting the car in reverse, she performed a composed three point turn and reversed her direction. As she drove away, she heard the sound of squealing tires behind them. Sirens blared to life. Cursing she slammed down the accelerator. The passenger sat white knuckled twisted backward, scanning behind them for any signs of the police.

"Where are we going?" The passenger asked

"We're going to take a little trip to the zoo."

"Do we have the bolt cutters or did we leave them back at the fireworks place?"

"They should be in the back seat."

"Sweet." The passenger held the bolt cutters in her hands

"What are you going to do with those?" The driver asked

"Animals aren't meant to be in cages. Especially, ones who were taken out of the wild for no reason. It's a whole other reason when people take them out of the wild when there sick and let them go but these people catch them for other people pleasure."

"Your not going to become a vegetarian suddenly, are you?"

"No, I'm not going to become a vegetarian. I'm simply going to let the animals free."

They drove into the parking lot breaking the security bar and they quickly parked in the fire lane. They got out of the car and ran over to the entrance. The passenger broke the locks that held the gate shut. They ran for about ten minutes and then stopped.

"Since you're going to have fun, I think I should have a little fun too." The driver pulled out a couple fireworks from her pocket

"So what animal first?" the passenger asked

"The Elephants."

Good idea."

About twenty minutes after losing the fugitives. The cops got a hit and arrived at the zoo.

"I thought you were letting the fireworks off."

"They will, as soon as the cops come through that gate the fireworks will go off and start a fire. Making them call the fire department and it will be a while because it will take the fire department about twenty minutes to get here. While they're coming we will escape."

"You thought this out. I'm impressed."

"I had time." The driver laughed "Now come-on before we're caught."

They ran over to the farthest exhibit in the zoo and waited for the signal.

"What's the signal again?" The passenger asked

The driver sighed and rolled her eyes "When the fireworks go off, we then hop this wall and run for the airport, just a couple miles away."

"Oh yea."

"You're so blonde."

Ten minutes later a Boom went off and red sparks were sent off.

"Now."

They hopped the wall and just as they landed on the ground there stood a police officer and the head of his division.

"You gave us quite a chase there."

"Yea, well, I tried." The driver smiled

"Are you ready to go quietly?" The chief asked

"Can I struggle?" The driver asked

"Struggle all you want but your still getting arrested."

"Arrested my ass." The passenger said. She swung the bolt cutters and hit the chief in the head. She then quickly took a swing at the officer but he grabbed it and she kicked him in his happy place. He fell to the ground and the girls started running.

"See I told you those Karate classes would help us one day."

"There's one thing that they didn't teach us."

"What's that?"

"They failed to teach us how to run faster." The cops were hot on there trail.

"Sunny beaches!" The driver yelled

"Look, we can either give up now or keep running." The passenger suggested

"I'm not giving up." The driver panted

"They're slowing down."

"That's nice just keep running."

"Look we're about a mile and a half away from the airport. If we keep running then we can catch a flight to wherever."

"Can you out run a dog?"

"No, why?"

"Because there is one right behind us!"

"Give up now or we are forced to have the dog chase you down." They heard a guy over a loud speaker say

"Get caught by a dog and have him bit our asses or get caught by a cop?"

"I'll take the cop."

"Ditto."

Ten minutes later the driver and passenger were put in separate police cars and were driven to the police station where there parents sat worried waiting for them. The cops dragged them out of the cars and walked them into the police station. The Drivers parents stood up and engulfed her in a big hug. The passengers parents did the same but let go quickly.

"What the hell is the matter with you? Why would you guys do such a thing?" The passenger's mom asked

"I don't know." The passenger said

"What's going to happen to them? Are they going to jail?" The dad of the driver asked

"It's up to the judge, but for now you can take them home and tomorrow we will call you and schedule a time to see the judge."

"Thank you so much officer." Both pairs of parents shook the officer's hand.

Two days later the news had caught wind of what had happened and it was on for weeks. About a month later it was the last trip to the court. Today they were going to get there sentence. The two girls sat on a bench in front of the judge.

"Jessica Isaac, You are charged with breaking and entering twice, Setting part of the zoo on fire, and running from the police. You will spend ten months in Camp Green Lake." The judge said to the driver

"Ten months isn't fair." Jessica pouted

"Here comes my sentence." The passenger sighed

"Terra McAdams, you are charged with breaking and entering twice, letting most of the animals in the zoo free, assaulting a police officer, and running from the police. You will spend sixteen months in Camp Green Lake."

"I have a question." Terra spoke up

"Yes?"

"Do you really call it letting most of the animals in the zoo free? Or do you have another name for it?"

"No, we just call it letting most of the animals in the zoo free because no one has ever done it before. Any other questions?"

"Yes, just one more."

"What is it?"

"Can I bang your little hammer thing on your desk and announce that the court is dismissed?"

"No."

"AW, Why not?"

"Because it's mine, and only I can touch it."

"Aren't you being just a little selfish?"

"Court dismissed." He said irritated

"Old farts these days." Terra sighed

"Young kids these days." The judge sighed

**Ok now please please please! Review! It will be much appreciated!**


	2. confessions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own crap.

Girlies

Ch.2 confessions

* * *

They got on the big yellow bus, and started heading towards the camp.

"This bus smells like ass." Terra groaned from the front of the bus

"Well it smells like burnt tacos back here." Jessica said from the back of the bus

"Shut up." The guard said

"Aye aye captain." Terra said

They soon arrived at the camp and the guard unhand cuffed them and followed them off the bus. As soon as they got of they heard whistles from the guys.

"Break me off a piece of that!" Terra heard some guy say

"This is going to be fun." Jessica said rubbing her hands together

"Girl, what are you going to do?"

"You said I spend too much time on school work and not enough on boys. Well now's my chance to hook up with a guy here at camp."

"Girl, where is he going to take you? The bathroom?"

"Don't be a smart ass."

"Just shut up and keep walking." The guard shoved his gun in Terra's back

"Man, keep your gun to yourself!" Terra yelled at the guard

"Terra, shut up or else he'll shoot you." Jessica whispered

"Well, I don't like being jabbed in the back with a gun. Sticks are fine, but guns? Now that's going too far."

"Sit down." The guard said pointing to two chairs in a small, hot, and dusty room.

"So, they finally send us some girls." A guy said walking in. Terra laughed because he walked like there was something shoved up his ass.

"Is there something funny that you would like to tell me girlie?"

"Yes, Sir, I would." She laughed "You walk like you have something shoved up your ass."

"And you think that's funny?"

"Um, yea?" She said smartly

"You must be Terra McAdams. The judge put a little note on the bottom of your paper saying you're a smart ass."

"Really? Well that old fart wouldn't let me bang his little hammer and dismiss the court."

"Well you're a bag of tricks." He rolled his eyes and flipped to the next page "Jessica Isaac."

"That's me chubby."

"I'm not chubby." He argued

"Well it looks like you got a beer belly." She said in a hick voice

"Great, another smart ass amongst us." He sighed

"My, name is Mr. Sir, Whenever-"

"Who the hell gave you that name? A hobo?" Terra laughed

He ignored her and went on "Whenever you speak to me you will refer to me by that name. Is that clear?"

"What's your real name?" Terra asked

"None of your business." He glared at her "Are you on some kind of smart ass medication that they forgot to put on here?"

"Not that I know of sir, unless my mom sneaks pills into my meals when I'm not looking."

"Follow me. Both of you." They entered another cabin with a guy in an orange jumpsuit behind a table

"You get two pairs of clothes. After three days your work clothes will be washed and your second set becomes your work clothes." He threw two pairs of orange jumpsuits at there feet. "Now you are to dig one hole each day. Your shovel is your measuring stick, five foot deep five foot in diameter."

"Terra McAdams and Jessica Isaac, now you may have done some bad things but that does not make you bad people. I respect you girls. My name is Doctor Pendenski I'll be your councilor."

"Start that touchy feely crap and I'm out of here. Give them some shower tokens and send them on there way."

"You'll be in G-tent, G stands for-"

"Girls?" Terra interrupted him

"No, Guidance."

"Close enough shorty short fuck." Terra whispered to Jessica. Jessica laughed at her comment.

"Until we get more girls you two will dig with D-tent. D stands for-"

Terra interrupted him again "Dumb asses?"

"Diligence." He sighed "Let's go meet the boys."

"Hey mom who are the chikas?" A Hispanic guy asked

"This is Terra McAdams and Jessica Isaac. Girls, this is Jose, Rex, Alan, Theodore, Ricky, and Stanley."

"So what's his name?" Terra asked pointing to a small kid lying on his cot

"That is Zero; do you want to know why they call him Zero?"

"Not really." Terra said

"They call him Zero because there's nothing going on in his stupid little head."

"Are you sure you're a real councilor?" Terra asked

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. Why?"

"Because councilors aren't supposed to call people stupid and you're too short to know anything."

"Just to let you know. This short body went through eight years of college training to be a councilor."

"Did you sit in the front or the back of the class room?"

"The front."

"Did the person behind you fail?"

"Yes he did."

"Well, I think I solved his problem of why he failed. Your big head was in his way!" Terra yelled. The boys laughed at her comment.

"Now that enough of your smart remarks, Jessica your mentor is Jose and Terra your mentor is," He looked around "Squid." He Stomped out of the tent angry

"Nice move chika." Jose said

"Yea, no one has ever talked to him like that before." Theodore said

"Let's just get some things straight." Rex said "I'm x-ray, that's armpit, Magnet, Squid, Zig Zag, Caveman, and like big head said that's Zero."

"I'm not staying in here." Terra said to Jessica

"He said we have our own tent but you had to get smart with him so he left."

"What are you chikas whispering about?" Magnet asked

"Terra would like to go to her tent."

"Well, I'm always happy to share my cot with you." Squid offered

"Back off." Terra growled

"Feisty, I like them that way." Squid said

"Zig Zag, you seem like a decent guy. Would you please show me to my tent?"

"Yea sure." He got up and left the tent. Terra quickly went out and followed him.

"Sorry about him. It's just that we haven't seen girls in forever." He kept looking down at his feet. "Here you are." He stopped in front of a green tent

"Are you ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you haven't looked at me since I arrived at camp. You keep looking down at your feet

"I'm not feeling to well today."

"You wanna know something?" she asked him

"Sure."

"I had a friend named Ricky; He was sorta like you, always shy around girls. I haven't seen him in years."

"Oh." He kept looking down at his feet. "I'm not shy."

"Will you look at me! It's not like I have something on my face."

He slowly lifted his head up and looked at her.

"There see, now I can get a better look at your face." She smiled "I never told anyone this and I don't know why I'm telling you, but I dated Ricky and my friends didn't really like him because he was paranoid and crazy. But I really liked him and I was sad the day I moved because, I had to break up with him. And I'm sure it really hurt him too. I couldn't get over him for weeks. And finally Jessica had a plan to hook me up with some guys well I dated about five guys after him but they just didn't feel right. I'd give up anything to be in his arms again."

"That's really sad." He said quietly

"I'm never going to see him again." She sat down on the stairs that lead into the tent

"I have a feeling that you'll see him soon." He sat down next to her

"Thanks." She smiled

"Tell me more about him."

"His smell was like none other, he has this smell that would lure you in and you couldn't resist but go near him. And every time I would go near him he would get this look in his eyes that would practically say 'yea she's all mine'"

"He sounds like a good guy."

"He was."

"So how come you guys never kept contact after you moved?"

"I don't know. I guess we both were so bummed out about me moving and us splitting apart that I locked myself away from other people and from him." She sighed "I dunno why I excluded him. I guess I felt that I couldn't trust anyone to be so close to me."

"Then how did you and Jessica become friends?"

"She became a new student about a month after I came. She came over to me and she started talking to me. And the next thing I new we started eating lunch together and we started hanging out."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Time for bed." They heard Mr. Sir say over the loud speaker

"Goodnight."

"Wait, what were you going to tell me?"

"Don't become locked up in your own mind just because you are far from the guy you like. Be open, just not open enough that you're a smart ass."

"Thanks." They both went there separate ways. She sat down on her cot and shoved her bag underneath

She had never really opened up to anyone like that before. She wouldn't even talk to a shrink about her problems. But something made her realize that Zig Zag was a guy who would understand her. Kind of like Ricky would. In a way Zig Zag made her feel, all warm inside.

The next morning the camp got up at the crack of dawn. Terra groaned as she rolled out of her cot and stood up. She raised her arms over her head and started stretching.

"This is mad." Jessica yawned

"I actually have no problem with it." Terra smiled

"That's because you're always up this early in the morning."

"So, I got things to do this early in the morning."

"Like what?"

"Like, um, stuff that you wouldn't want to know about." Terra thought for a second

"Mhhhmmm sure," Jessica grinned "We all know who you dream about at night. Wake up early in the morning go for walks and think about him some more."

"You got a problem with it?" Terra asked offended

"No, it's just that he's always on your mind."

"Let's just go. I'll see you out there." Terra grabbed her black billabong hat and left. She met up with Zig Zag and grabbed some "breakfast." She went to the "Library" and grabbed a shovel. On the way to the digging spot, she skipped all the way there.

"You didn't give her any sugar did you?" Jessica asked Zig Zag

"No, why?"

"Then what did you say to her?"

"Nothing really."

"Dude, don't lie. She's only happy like this when someone gives her some words of wisdom or she had too much sugar."

"It's her life and it's none of your business, ok!" He walked ahead of her

"He's been like that since he came back to the tent last night. We asked him what he said to her and he totally blew up." Magnet said from behind her

"You girlies will dig here. Now if you find anything interesting, you are to report it to me or Pendenski."

"So, what are we supposed to be looking for?" Jessica asked

"Nothing, he said IF we find anything interesting." She emphasized the if. "Meaning, this place must have some history to it and there might be like some buried treasure or something around here that there looking for that will help them know what it was like along time ago in this very spot. So when he means if you find anything, which most likely you won't, then we tell either the Doctor big head or Mr. Stick up his ass."

"Smart ass has a point. And don't call me Mr. Stick up his ass! My name is Mr. Sir."

"Then don't call me smart ass."

"Fine." He grumbled and left

* * *

**Ok that's chapter two, sorry for the delay. I'm writing another story on my other screen name. (Siriusblackshottie) it's a sisterhood of the traveling pants story called the second sisterhood. So if you guys like the traveling pants novels then maybe you should check out my story. **

**Back to this story,**

**Do you think Zig Zag knows something about Ricky? What's up with him being so shy towards her? Will Terra find out what Zig Zag knows? Will any of these questions ever be answered? Tune in for the next chapter. This will be up by Sunday (maybe) at the latest (maybe)**

**Also there's this bull crap rumor going around that your story will be deleted if you respond to your reviewer's reviews. I think it's a load of bull crap. So I'll take my chances.**

**To my lovely reviewers:**

**Some kinda girl: **Yes humor, I love humor. Humor makes the world go round! There's a lot more humor in this chapter, Thanks for reviewing!

And…

**D-Tent'sGirl101: **like I told some kinda girl. Humor makes the world go round! Thanks for reviewing. I hope you liked this chapter!


	3. confessions part 2

**Disclaimer: I only own Terra, Jessica and any other character that you don't recognize... Everything else belongs to Louis Sacher's imagination. I also do not own Kelly Clarkson or any of her songs, especially the one in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Ch.3: Confessions part 2

Terra and Jessica were about twenty- five percent done with there holes when everyone else was about halfway done. She sank down in her hole and took a swig of her water. She then stood up and saw a crappy blue truck coming her way. It stopped about ten feet away from her and doctor big head got out.

"Alright line up and get your lunch!" He said

"Ladies first." X-ray offered his spot in line to Terra and Jessica.

Terra stood there looking at him, she studied his face and then walked to the back of the line.

"Chika, you're crazy! If he offered me the front of the line I would have took it." Magnet said

"Well, I'm not you." She forced a smile, Zig Zag got out of his place in line and stood next to Terra "What are you doing?"

"Standing next to you."

"Well, you just gave up your place in line to Magnet."

"Well, I felt sorry for him."

"And me."

"Ok maybe just a little."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better!" She said sarcastically

"I need to tell you something but not here."

"Why not here?"

"Because, it needs to be some place private where nobody is."

"Well, since you're going to be done before me just come by my hole when every one is done."

"Alright, I'll dig slowly."

"Good boy!" She patted his head

She was almost done digging when Zig Zag sat at the edge of her hole.

"Everyone's gone, so what is it?" she asked

"You might want to sit down." She jumped up and sat on the opposite side of him.

"OK, I'm sitting down, now what is it?"

"I know how Ricky felt when you left."

"What do you mean?"

"I know who Ricky is."

"So you're saying that you and Ricky were friends?"

"Yes, after you left his grades slipped and he started falling asleep in class. He dragged his feet down the hallway, his head always down. Everyone tried to cheer him up, except you old friends. They always made fun of him and called him moping Ricky."

"Did he ever get out of his depression?"

"Kind of, he's still in deep depression but not like he was before, he use to writes to me almost once a week telling me how his life is and what someone did to him."

"Wait, you have his address?"

"Not anymore, the guys thought it would be funny to play a little prank on me so they took the letters and threw them away. He doesn't write anymore, he hasn't written in over a month."

"Oh, so you couldn't tell me this last night?"

"I never even thought about it till I got back to the tent."

"He also told me that if he ever saw you again he would never let you go away."

"…"

"Are you ok?"

"…"

"Terra?"

"Huh? Sorry, yea, I'm fine." She said wiping a tear away

"No, don't cry. Ricky wouldn't want you to cry."

"I can't believe that he would actually keep thinking about me after two years."

"Who could ever forget you? When you enter a room everyone notices you, not because of you being a smart ass. It's because of your beauty. And when you leave the room everyone can't stop talking about you. You're all he ever thought about, he always had dreams about you some were good where you would come back and see him and some were bad where you would totally forget about him and date some other guy."

"I could never forget about him, he meant everything to me."

"And you meant everything to him."

"I remember this one time he broke his leg skateboarding down a 60 degree hill. I sat in the hospital with him until he got out." She smiled at the memory "That's when he asked me out."

_**:Flashback:**_

"_You know, you don't have to stay here." Ricky said lying on the hospital bed_

"_I know, but I want to. I care about you Ricky and I want to make sure you'll make out of here alive."_

"_I have a freaking broken leg! All there going to do is put a cast over my leg give me some crutches and I'll crutch my way out of here. Maybe with an awesome sticker of a dinosaur." He laughed_

"_Hardy har har." She said sarcastically_

"_I was being serious."_

"_No you weren't."_

"_Yes I was."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No." _

"_Yes"_

"_OK fine! I give up you win!"_

"_Brownie points for me!" He pumped his fist into the air_

"_You're such a dork!"_

"_Yes, but this dork thinks you're cute."_

"_You're delusional."_

"_No I'm not, I've liked you since the day I saw you."_

"_Ok, jokes over Ricky."_

"_It's no joke, I really like you."_

"_Oh my god you're serious."_

"_Isn't that what I just said?"_

"…"

"_Terra?"_

"…"

"_Are you ok?"_

"…"

"_Terra?" He snapped his fingers in front of her face_

"_Huh? What? Oh, Sorry." She snapped out of her daze "So are you like asking me out?"_

"_Um… kind of."_

"…"

"_So? What's your answer?"_

"_Uh, I'm not to sure but I guess we could have a go at it."_

"_Alright, add that brownie point to the other one!"_

"_Funny."_

_**:End Flashback:**_

"Hey Zig, what are you still doing out here?" Magnet asked coming towards him with Jessica by his side

"We were just talking."

"Do you want to play pool? Girls against guys or it could be you and Terra against me and Jessica."

"Maybe later man, I got some things to do."

Later on that night Terra went back to her tent and the vision that she saw burned her eyes.

"Aw come-on! I want some peace and quiet and here you two are playing tonsil hockey with each other." Terra said with her eyes closed

"Come-on Terra, please tell me that you haven't seen people making out before." Jessica said

"Yea, I have, but you people have to tell me these things. People just don't want to walk in on people. What if you were doing things that you not supposed to be doing?"

"Come-on Terra, you know I'm smarter than that!"

"Apparently not!" She still had her eyes closed

"Open your eyes Terra."

"I don't have eyes anymore. They burned away when I walked in." Terra answered. "Now if you don't mind please get off my cot so I can burn it."

"Oh, sorry!" Jessica smiled

"I better go." Magnet said getting up

"Ok, well, have a good night and we'll see you in the morning." Terra said while feeling around for her cot

"Yea, you too. Good night Jess."

"Goodnight Magnet." She giggled

"HA! I found my cot!" Terra tried to sit down but instead she missed her cot and hit the floor. "Maybe not! I'm alright." She got back up and tried sitting again. This time she slowly sat down making sure that she wouldn't fall.

"Terra he's gone, you can open your eyes now."

"No can do!" Terra said feeling around for her bag under her cot

"And why not?"

"I told you! I'm blind! My eyes burned when I walked in."

"Well, I'm going to sleep, goodnight Terra, pleasant dreams."

"Yep you too." She sighed as she laid down and drifted off to a nice peaceful slumber

_**:Dream:**_

"_Ricky?" Terra asked a guy in the shadows of his hood_

"_Yes, Terra it's me."_

"_Please take off your hood."_

"_I can't do that."_

"_And why not?"_

"_Because I don't want you to see my sadness." A tune began to play and Ricky offered his hand to her "Dance with me, please." She obeyed. She took his hand and put her head in the crook of his neck while his chin rested on the top of her head._

I wonder how I ever made it through a day

How did I settle for a world in shades of grey?

When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same

And you don't know why

Then I looked into your eyes

Where the road stretched out in front of me,

And I realize

I never lived before your love

I never felt before your touch

I never needed anyone to make me feel alive

But then again I wasn't really living

I never lived before your love

I wanted more than just an ordinary life

All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky

I stand before you and my heart is in your hands

And I don't know how

I survived without your kiss

Cause you've given me a reason to exist

I never lived before your love

I never felt before your touch

I never needed anyone to make me feel alive

But then again I wasn't really living

I never lived before your love

I never lived before your love

And I don't know why

Why the sun decides to shine

But you breathed your love into me just in time

I never lived before your love

I never felt before your touch

I never needed anyone to make me feel alive

But then again I wasn't really living

I never lived before your love

I never lived

I never lived

Before your love

_A bell sounded in the distance a Ricky quickly pulled away._

"_I have to go."_

"_No please don't leave me."_

"_I have to."_

"_Will I ever see you again?"_

"_I have a feeling that we will." He slowly let go of her hand and the shadows pulled him away from her._

"_Ricky!" She yelled. She fell to her knees sobbing "Ricky." She whispered_

_**:End Dream:**_

Terra sat up straight sweating bullets. She heard the wake up bell in the distance. She quickly threw her blankets off of her and swung her legs over the side of her cot. _The dream, it felt so real. I haven't had a dream like that in a while. Zig Zag knows more about Ricky then he told me. I just know it, it's a gut feeling. _She thought. She got up and went to wake Jessica up.

* * *

**Ok so that's the end of chapter three I hope ya'll liked it. It's a bit depressing but I managed not to cry while writing it. Thanks to my reviewers!**

**punkprincess92:** Did you know that you reviewed for chapter two three times! Crazy! Well anyways this chapter was more sad then humor related. Thanks for reviewing (3 times) .

**me:** Thanks for reviewing! )

**Em-chan:** Thanks for reviewing puppy dog eyes hopes that you review for this chapter!

**Zerolovr32:** Thanks for reviewing! 8)

**Daydreamqueen: **it took me a while to write the whole driver and passenger thing because I was debating with myself to either mention there names while in the car but then I finally made up my mind so I'm glad it turned out that way and I'm glad that you liked it how it was put that way. Thanks for reviewing! .

**Tikagem: **I JUST MADE YOUR DAY! LALALALALALA! Lol see I was my plan in the beginning to put them together! Thanks for your LOVELY review! 8)


	4. Confession part 3 And Truth or Dare

Girlies

Ch.4: Confession part 3! And Truth or Dare

This chapter is going to be TOTALLY! PG-13!

**Ok I'm SO! SORRY! It's been like a month and a half and I haven't updated! School has been piling up, and like so much drama has happened this year that I can practically write a soap opera about it!**

Terra was about halfway done with her hole when X-Ray came up to her hole.

"What's going on between you and Zig?" he asked

"Nothing, I just like talking to him. That's it." She said without looking at him

"Well, I don't know what you did to him but he's over there looking depressed."

"I didn't do anything! You probably did it!" she yelled at him

"WOAH! No need to yell girl!" He told her

"I'm sorry, it's just today isn't my day." She said softly

"Do you want me to get Zig so you can talk to him?"

"It's not that kind of problem! It's…. umm…..girl problems."

"Then talk to Jessica!"

"Um……I don't think……..that she would want to hear about me being on my……..uhhh…….you know?"

"No, I don't know."

"I'm on my freaking period!" she yelled at him

"OH! Damn girl! I don't wanna know that! GEEZ!" X ray walked away disgusted. Zig looked over at Nikki and hopped out of his hole. He walked over by hers and stood next to her in her hole.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly

"Nothing just bored."

"Ok." She said slowly

"Look, I'm sorry I lied to you."

"You lied to me? About what?"

"Oh! I never told you?"

"Told me what! Zig! Is this important?"

"Very." He replied

"Then spill!"

"I'm sorry I lied to you about Ricky. I'm not friends with him."

"Then how do you know how he felt about me?" She asked looking at him

"I didn't finish." He said quietly

"Sorry."

"I'm the Ricky you haven't seen for two years! I'm the Ricky who dreams about you day in and day out! I'm the Ricky who wanted to write you but didn't know what to write!" He said to her

"…"

"Terra?"

"How come you didn't tell me when you first saw me arrive here?" She stared at him

"Because, I was afraid that you were mad at me." He said softly

"Mad at you? I could never be mad at you!"

"Really? I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me if I haven't been writing to you. So I lied to you."

"Ricky, you don't have to lie to me just because you think I would be mad at you. I will always love you! There is never a day that goes by that I don't think about you! There is never a day that goes by that I can even THINK to hate you!" she smiled up at him

Ricky walked closer to her and hugged her.

"I love you, Ricky." Terra said into his chest

"I love you too, Terra." He kissed her forehead "So, does this mean we're back together?"

"Very much!" She smiled

"Good, cause I missed you being close to me."

"I did too." They stayed like that for about five minutes until someone **(cough cough Jessica cough cough)**

"AWWW! How cute!" Jessica cooed. She then started to sing and dance. "Terra's got a boyfriend! YAY! Terra's got a boyfriend!"

"Shut up Jessica!" Terra laughed. Jessica stopped singing but she kept dancing. "And stop dancing!" Terra laughed

"So what's it like to be a couple?" Jessica asked

"It feels even better than the last time." Zig replied

"The last time?" Jessica asked confused

"Jess, this is Ricky! The one I've been moaning and moping around about!"

"No way! So you're the low life loser who makes her dream about you and then wake me up at 12 midnight just to tell me that she dreamed about you!"

"Pretty much, except the low life loser part was a little harsh, Jess."

"Yea, I know. I'm just pretty mad because every night you wake me up and tell me what happened in your dream. It gets kinda annoying."

"Yea, sorry about that!" Terra laughed "It won't happen again!"

"It better not! Because, I NEED my beauty sleep!" She laughed

"Well, you better get more sleep because, it isn't working!" Terra laughed

"Skank bag!" Jessica yelled **(Lol! There just joking around with each other! Ok!)**

"Whore!"

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

"Porn Star!"

"Thank you!" Terra smiled. The guys gave her a strange look "He, he! I was just joking!" Terra laughed

"Yea, cause my girl is not a Porn Star." Zig looked down at Terra

"She isn't just a normal porn star!" Jessica cut in "She's a Swedish porn star!"

"You're Swedish?" The guys asked at the same time

"NO! It's just a joke at school!"

"I was gonna say! You don't look Swedish!"

"I don't know but you should see how I put my hair up! Then! I look Swedish!"

"Tomorrow! I wanna see you as your 'Swedish' self!" He laughed

"Fine! Tomorrow is Wednesday! And that's usually when I'm a Swedish porn star."

"You picked out a day for her to be a Swedish porn star?" X-ray asked

"There is also, porn Fridays, and lap dance Tuesdays."

"That's fucked up man." Armpit said

"Yep, but yet still totally fucking AWESOME!" Jessica yelled.

"Didn't we make Monday something also?" Terra asked

"It Think so, but I can't remember it right now."

"OH! I remember! It's Osama Bin Laden Monday! Where I put a blanket on m head and make it act like a turban. And I go around at lunch and go 'I will blow your fucking American brains out!'" Terra laughed

"She is so good at it!" Jessica started to laugh

"Hey! I have an idea!" Terra said "Let's play truth or dare!"

"Right here?" Caveman asked

"Right now?" Squid asked

"YEA! Why not! It's just a little break!"

"I agree! We can take a break." Zig said

"Alright everyone! Sit around Zero's already dug hole!" Terra said

"Hey zero! Are you going to play or what!" Caveman asked

"Nah, I'm pretty tired, I'm gonna go get some sleep." He then walked away dragging his shovel on the ground.

"Me first!" Jessica said "Magnet!"

"Yea chika?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you! To run into the wreck room-"

"That's it?" Squid asked impatiently

"I wasn't finished!" She said "Naked, screaming, dear god help me help me! And if anyone asks why then say Mr. Sir is trying to molest you."

"Alright! I'll do it when I'm done with my hole." He smiled at her "Terra, Truth or Dare?"

"Hmmm………Dare." She smiled evilly

"I dare you, when the lunch truck comes, to pick a fight with armpit, then get really mad and tear your shirt off."

"…"

"Chika?"

"Fine, I'll do it!" She smiled "Armpit, Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you, when the lunch truck gets here, to admit your love to Mr. Sir."

"Fine. Jessica?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to get Terra guitar and sing Barney, tonight at Dinner."

That's easy!" she laughed

"Naked." Armpit added

"You guys are perverted!" She laughed

"You started it Jess." Terra said

"Alright!" Jessica sighed "Zig, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"WIMP!" All the guys shouted

"Are you ok, with the dare that Terra has to do?"

"…"

"Come-on man! We all know you want to see Terra's-" X-ray started but was then interrupted by a honk.

"Come get you lunch kiddies." Mr. Sir said climbing out of his truck "Why in the hell are you sitting around that hole?"

"We're making fun of Armpit for falling in it." Terra said

"Oh, well ain't that nice?" He asked sarcastically

"What the fuck is our problem Terra? Telling him what I did? God it's so embarrassing! Telling the guy that I have had the most feelings for!" Armpit pretended to cry

"Well you know what! You wouldn't be so gay if you were skinnier!" Terra yelled

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked wiping his fake tears away

"You. Are. FAT!" She yelled slowly

"Well, at least I'm not as fat as you!" He yelled back at her

"I'm fat! I'm not FAT!" She then ripped off her shirt

"Look at that whale blubber!" He yelled at her

"Well at least I'm not a dork!"

"That's the best come back you can think of? A dork?"

"It's a whales Penis! You moron! And you're as big as one!"

"How would you know? Oh wait! I remember! You were fucked by one!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mr. Sir yelled

"Terra, zip up the top of your jump suit. Armpit, just stop talking. Now come get your lunch so I can leave."

Terra zipped up her jumpsuit and followed the boys and Jessica into the line. "That was so awesome Chika!" Magnet said patting her on the back.

"Thanks!" She laughed. Zig came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That was a very nice show! You want to know my favorite part?" he whispered

"I'm sure that was every one of the guys' favorite part!" She laughed

"Yea, but I liked it more then them." He whispered in her ear

**Alright! So that's the end of chapter 4! Hope y'all enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed writing it. So please review! And I know I will update the next chapter faster then the last one!**

**But! Before I go! Thanks to my reviewers!**

Lordess, BrokenAngel1753, ziggyfriend8, featherfinger, and zerolvr32

Lumberjane: Yes it is Ricky thanks for reviewing!

Readingfreak1: My lovely twin! You now know for sure where Ricky is! Thanks for reviewing!

Mg-Nashisko: I'm glad that you love this story! Thanks for reviewing!

punkprincess92: YAY! He confessed that he's RICKY! FINALLY! I know! Lol! Can't wait for your review for this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

Tikagem: Lol! Nice! Well, now everyone knows that Zig Zag is really Ricky! HEHE! I couldn't stand holding it until future chapters! Thanks for reviewing! (Twice!)

**C YA! **

Nick-Nack-**Black!**

**P.S I need your guy's suggestions on Nick Names!**


	5. Nicknames

Ch.5 Girlies Nicknames

A week had passed since the truth or dare game that happened around Zero's hole. Jessica did sing naked and Magnet did do his dare too. Zig and Terra were closer than ever, they were inseparable.

That night, while Jessica and Terra showered, the guys had a meeting in the tent,

"Yo X, the girls have been here for nearly two weeks and they don't have nicknames." Magnet said

"Well, I haven't really thought much about their Nicknames. Do any of you have any ideas?"

"Well, for Terra, I was thinking smart ass." Squiid said

"Ok, any other suggestions?" X-Ray asked

"Nope." The guys said together

"Now what about Jessica?" X asked

"Maybe something like Hot lips. Because she can't keep her lips off of Magnet." Armpit laughed

"Ha Ha." Magnet said sarcastically

"Well it's true." Caveman spoke up

"All in favor for hot lips say I!" X said

All the guys said 'I'

Suddenly out of nowhere the guys heard two screams. They go running out in nothing but there boxers. The girls were backed up against the showers in nothing but there towels. A yellow spotted lizard sat there staring at them with it's beady eyes fixed on them.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP!" Terra screamed at the guys.

Zig looked down at the ground, he slowly bent over picked up a rock and threw it at the lizard. The lizard turned and looked at Zig. His blood ran cold.

"Oh shit." He whispered

"Nice going dips hit!" Said squid hitting him in the back of the head

The lizard slowly started heading towards Zig and the guys.

"HOT LIPS! SMART ASS! RUN!" X yelled

The lizard then quickly turned back toward the girls and ran after them, Jessica tripped and fell. The lizard went to jump but it couldn't. Because a shot rang out and the lizards head was blown off. There was blood everywhere, Terra slowly walked over to where the dead lizard now lay. She then looked up at Mr. Sir he had his gun still pointed in her direction. She staggered back a few steps.

"Don't worry. I ain't gonna shoot you." He said putting his gun away. Terra sighed in relief

Zig quickly an over to her and hugged her tightly. Magnet was already kneeling down next to Jessica. Terra wrapped her towel more tightly around her and walked up to Mr. Sire

"YOU HORRIBLE MAN!" She screamed at him. All the guys were taken back at this

"What did you just say to me girlie?"

"You killed a poor innocent animal! YOUR EVIL!"

"Innocent? Your going to defend that thing when it tried to kill you?"

"I hate you." Terra clenched her teeth together

"Well then! Next time you get attacked I won't save you!"

Terra was pissed at this point. The only way to let all her anger out was to hit him. And she did, hard. She backhanded him, Mr. Sir stumbled back a little. He wore a surprised look on his face. Terra then quickly turned around and headed back to her tent with Zig at her heels.

"That was awesome!" He said while sitting on her cot covering his eyes

"He pissed me off." She said while getting dressed "You can look now."

Zig uncovered his eyes and looked at her. She was wearing purple with pink polka dotted bottoms and sports bra. She sat down next to him and leaned against his chest. He held her close to him, about five minutes later she fell asleep. He gently layed her down and covered her with a blanket. Just as he was about to leave she grabbed his wrist.

"Please stay here with me." She said softly. He obeyed and got underneath her blankets and layed down next to her. She cuddled against him and they both fell asleep.

Next Morning:

Terra woke up to the sound of the morning bell. the first thing she noticed was that she was laying on a nice firm chest. She then sat up quickly. Her eyes were wide. She then threw the blankets off of her and Zig, she sighed when she saw Zig still had his boxers on and she had her pants on. She quietly got up, carefully so she wouldn't wake him. She changed into her jumpsuit but didn't put a shirt on. She then went over to Zigs sleeping body, and shook him gently.

He groaned and pulled the blanket tighter around him. She then threw the blanket off of him and watched him curl into the fetal position. "That's it!" She whispered. Thre was only one last thing to do. She kissed him, this woke him up because he returned the kiss. She ended it and looked at him "If you don't get up then I'm not going to kiss you ever again!" She smiled evily

Zig quickly got up and groaned, he then rubbed his eyes. "Shit!" he sighed "I don't have my clothes with me."

"Well, you are going to be REALLY humiliated when you walk out of this tent."

"How?" He asked

"The morning bell rang."

"Shit!" he groaned again

"But, I could go get them for you." She grinned

"Really? That would be great!" He went to kiss her but she pushed him back.

"But I'm not that nice." She smirked. She then walked out of the tent. Zig cursed as she left. Instead of going to breakfast she ran off towards D-tent and grabbed some of Zig's clothes she then came back to her tent and saw Zig sitting on her cot with his face in his hands.

"But then again. I don't feel like being mean." She dropped his stuff down at his feet. He stood up and hugged her. He then kissed her. "TOO! MUCH LOVE!" She giggled. He quickly got dressed and headed outside with her. They were the last to get breakfast and the last to get their shovels. Terra took a bite of her tortilla, she stood there chewing it for a few minutes.

"I can play Frisbee with this crap!" She said finally swallowing the piece of tortilla. She threw it and it hit Dr. Pendanski in the back of the head. Terra quickly grabbed a guy from A-tents tortilla and pointed her finger at him when Dr. P turned around.

"That's a week without a shower!" He yelled

"You stupid B-" he stopped because Terra shoved the honey dipped side in his face. She then skipped off to catch up with D-tent and Hot lips.

"Yo Chika! That was pretty cool!" Magnet laughed

"Thank you." She bowed

* * *

**Ok you guys im UBER sorry that I haven't updated in months and I REALLY do hope to get ch. 6 up sometime before Wednesday. So please bear with**


	6. The plan

**A/N: I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY! It's been like months and I'm REALLY sorry! Here's the 6th chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

Ch.6: The Plan

Terra and Jessica sat in their tents for two nights straight after they got done digging. The guys were a little skeptical and worried about what they were doing because they wouldn't let them in. Every time they tried to go in they threw something at them. The first night of the secrecy Zig was hit in the forehead with a boot. What they were planning they supposedly didn't want anyone to know yet.

Finally on the third night they finally let the guys in but they wouldn't let them see the papers that they were poring over. Pencils furiously moved as they shared thoughts quietly with each other. Whispering furiously as they both shook and nodded their heads.

The guys left about an hour later knowing that even if the girls had let them in they still weren't going to let them know what they were up to. Little did they know the two girls were planning on an escape. One night the guys got an idea to sneak into the girl's tent once they were asleep or in the showers to sneak a peak at the papers.

Magnet took a peak inside the tent and saw that Jessica was asleep but Terra was no where to be found. He then heard the showers turn on. They had three minutes to look at the papers and high tail there asses out of the tent and act like nothing happened. Magnet and Zig were sent by the other guys to the tent for two reasons. One, was because it was their girlfriends and the second reason was because if the others went along it was most likely they would be caught.

Zig headed over to Terra's bed as Mag searched Jess'.

"Hey, psst." Zig whispered to Mag. "I found the papers. Look."

They both piled over the papers like both girls had done for the past couple days.

"An escape plan?" Zig asked himself "This plan is crazy"

"It's smart though." Mag told him

"Yea, it's brilliant but they'd have to be mad to actually think it's going to work."

"They're girls man, trust me. They always find ways around problems."

"Look at this insane plan though! Stealing the truck then crash it in a hole while the person driving runs away from camp. Then we all pile into the warden's car when she leaves to go look at the scene."

"But what if she takes her car to the scene?" Mag asked

"She won't." they heard a voice from behind them. They quickly turned to see Terra

"We've talked about it and by the time she hers the news her car will already be gone." She told him

"So, this is what you couldn't tell us for the past three days?" Zig asked his girlfriend

"We didn't want you to know and try to butt in with stupid suggestions." She told him

"Are you calling us stupid chika?" Magnet asked

"Not at all. I'm just saying guys don't come up with the best ideas."

"So, you're not mad at us for snooping?" Zig asked

"Oh I am. But out here in the middle of no where. I don't have a punishment for you two. So, we'll have to wait until we get out of here to do it."

"Damn and I thought we were clear of all charges." Mag told Zig with a small smile

"Now get out of here and when you go back tell the guys to meet us in our tent tomorrow after dinner. There we will discuss the plan. But, don't tell them anything but our meeting." Terra said to them "Quickly leave before Jess wakes up. Cause when you wake her up she's in a pissy mood."

The next day everyone got up grabbed their 'breakfast and then headed out towards their digging spots. At lunch the guys couldn't help but talk and wonder about what the meeting could be about later tonight. Terra or Jessica wouldn't spill even a small clue to them. All they told them was that they would find out later. The guys soon gave up in asking and finally went back to digging.

After dinner everyone headed into G-tent to discuss the events that were soon to come up.

"Ok, so for the past three days, Jessica and I have devised a plan to escape out of here. What we're going to do is have someone take Mr. Sir's truck and drive it for a while he chases after you. Then crash it in a whole. Get out quickly and run away from the camp." Terra told them

"We think we want Caveman to do this. Just because he really didn't do anything bad to get in here. So, he's got to steal his car."

"While Mr. Sir gets his walkie talkie to get the warden. We would already have her car hotwired and on our way to find caveman. We pick him up; shove him in the car with all the fat asses in the back. We then drive to my house in Dallas, grab my parents hummer and there Saturn. Grab some money before they leave. Go to the airport and fly to Europe."

"To Europe? Why Europe?"

"Because it's harder to find someone in Europe than it is anywhere else." She told them

"Will this take place at night or during the day?" Caveman asked

"Of course the night you twat! So the warden has to get dressed first, so that buys us more time." She told them.

"But won't they report us missing?" X asked

Terra shook her head "Nope. The warden wouldn't care. There are no phone cables to use. No cell phones. Even if there are nobody could get signal out here."

"Plus after two weeks of us escaping the warden would then call officials to comb the whole desert." Jess added.

"Any other questions? Or do you guys fully understand?"

"Just one." Caveman said "Where will I run once I crash the truck?"

"Straight towards those mountains." She pointed in the direction of them

"Any others?"

"Who's gonna drive the warden's car? And who's going to hotwire it?"

Terra didn't say anything but point to Jess who raised her hand "That would be mine. And once we get to her house, I'm driving the Saturn with Magnet, Caveman and Zero. Terra will be driving the hummer with Zig, Armpit, X and squid. Since its bigger she'll take more people."

"And we'll do this in three nights. Which means today is Sunday and we'll do it Wednesday night. So three more digging days until our escape plan is put into action. Now go get some sleep, because everyone is up before the crack of dawn tomorrow."

Everyone left the tent and went back to theirs, leaving Jess and Terra alone. Terra looked over at Jess and put on a fake smile.

"At least I hope it works." She sighed

"Me too." Jess also sighed

"Let's just get some sleep and see what tomorrow has in store for us."

"Bet you three shower tokens it has to do with digging." Terra smirked pulling her blanket up on top of her.

"Any body could have guessed that Ter."

"Not Newbies."

"Well, I'm pretty sure they could get an idea from when they pulled into this hell hole and looking at all the holes."

**A/N 2: I apologize again for my lateness. I took an absence from without even telling you but now I'm back and I have other stories to update too. So I don't know how long it will be until the next chapter is up, but I can tell you it will be longer than this one and it will be when they escape so. To all my old reviewers I hope you still have tabs on my story and to new reviewers I hop you enjoy my story!**

Nick-Nack-**Black**


	7. Hotwire

Girlies

Chapter 7: Hotwire

Wednesday slowly came and everyone woke up excited. Ready to leave that night. Right after digging every one didn't go into the wreck room. They packed and went over the plan many times. Around eight they left the tent to get ready. Hot lips tried to teach Caveman how to hotwire the truck but it just wasn't going into his head. So Smart ass finally got fed up.

"FINE! I'll hotwire the warden's car. Lips will hotwire the truck with Caveman. But Caveman is the one driving." She said to them

"But Terra," She whined "I wanted to hotwire the warden's car." How many times in your life do you get to hot wire a car like that?" she asked

"I swear they should have called you hotwire instead of hot lips."

"All in favor of hotwire?" X asked

"I" the guys said together

"You guys are retarded." Terra mumbled

"Yes, and yet you hang out with us."

"I feel sorry for you. That's all" she told them

"Really?"

"No, because I just love to hang out with people who are incompetent and who don't know how to hotwire cars." She said sarcastically. But the others didn't catch her sarcasm

"Oh, ok. Sounds kind of foolish if you ask me." Zero FINALLY spoke up

"No ones asking you half pint!" Terra turned to Zero and pointed a finger to him. She then turned around and grabbed her bag "Are we going to do this or what?' she asked the guys.

In a matter of minutes the guys got their bags from their tent and met the girls at Mr. Sir's truck. They went over the plan once more before splitting up.

"Now remember, Caveman and hotwire run straight towards the mountains. Don't go to the left don't go to the right. Just straight on. And once you can't see camp anymore stop and wait for me to pick you guys up. The car is going to be cramped but we'll manage for two hours." She told everyone

Caveman got into the drivers seat and Hotwire got shot gun. After five minutes Caveman finally hotwired the car. The others ran towards the warden's cabin as soon as Caveman hotwired the truck. After fiddling with the lock on the door a bit with a bobby pin, smart ass finally got the door to open. She then unlocked the other door and everyone piled into the back. Sitting on people's lap. Armpit got in first followed by squid and X. Magnet then sat on top of Armpit and Zero on X. Zig sat up front with his girlfriend. It took Terra a matter of seconds to get the car started. She was then off towards the mountains. Dodging holes she looked to her left and saw the truck crashed and Mr. Sir examining the damage. He then saw the warden's car and started to chase after it. But gave up after a minute. He went back to his truck. And sat down against it. Waiting for the warden and DR. P to get there.

It took them 10 minutes of searching before they found Caveman and hotwire, sitting on top of an over turned boat playing slide. Zero got out of the car and Caveman sat on squid and Jessica sat on magnet Zero then got in and laid down on the six in the back with his head in Jessica's lap.

Terra then started to drive along side the mountains. Following every curve they had and finally a little longer than two hours they saw the town.

"Ok, I just live about an hour away. So we'll get out at the nearest gas station stretch a bit and then go head to my house. Where we will switch into two cars and we'll be seated more comfortably. She told them but mostly to the seven in the back.

They stopped at the nearest gas station and stretched a bit. Preferably for 20 minutes. Everyone then pilled back into the car and everyone around them looked shocked that nine people could fit into a small car like that.

"When are we going to get there? This car smells funny." Squid asked

"Sorry." They heard Armpit say

"AWE MAN! That's just gross!" X said to him

"Open the windows!" Everyone in the back yelled

Terra's sighed and opened up both windows, leaning towards the window as the stench made its way to the front. "I hate you." She mumbled to Armpit.

Around midnight they finally made it to Terra's house and quietly got out. She snuck into her house grabbed both pairs of keys and a lot of money, including ID, Check book, and credit cards. All in all she had over a million dollars with her. She was set for about a year in Europe if she used it right. She found two working cell phones and knew that she'd needed them. She went back out and threw Jessica the keys to the Saturn along with a cell phone. She told her the number to her phone and told her to call her whenever she wanted. While she got into the Hummer with Zig, Squid X, and Armpit, Jessica entered the Saturn with Magnet, Caveman and Zero. Terra pulled out followed by Jessica and started to head towards the airport. Just when they got on the freeway Terra's phone rang and Zig answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, the guys in here said their hungry. Ask Terra if we can stop at Taco Bell or something. Since the drive through is open 24 hours a day."

"Hey, the others want to know if we could stop at a nearby taco bell." Zig said to Terra

"Yeah, just have her follow me. And we'll be at one in about ten minutes."

"She said to follow her and she'll lead you to one." Zig said into the phone. Next thing he knew Jessica hung up the phone without a goodbye.

About ten minutes later they pulled up to Taco Bell and ordered their food. Twenty minutes later they were back on the road while eating their gorditos, chalupas, soft tacos, carne asada burritos, and drinks.

They soon arrived at the airport and after a couple hours of getting their tickets and putting on their backpacks they then paid a load of more money to load the cars on the plane below them. They got on their plane and sat in their assigned seats taking up two rows. Terra, Jessica, Squid and X all claimed the window seat. Zig sat next to Terra and no one sat next to him since in their row only had two seats. The row across from theirs held three seats though. All occupied by X, Armpit and Zero. Magnet and Jessica sat behind Terra and Zig, while across from them was Squid and Caveman.

"Get ready for about an 18 hour flight. Though our tickets say we're stopping in New York. Then it's a direct flight to London." She told everyone.

The flight soon took off and they were about 20 minutes into the flight when the food cart came by Zig who was into the movie they were showing accidentally ignored her. Terra hit him lightly in the arm. He snapped out of the movie and looked over at the lady.

"Oh, um, just a Pepsi." He said to her. She then looked over at Terra

"The same." Terra told her. She poured two glasses before moving towards the front of the plane. Terra took a small sip of her drink before continuing to watch the movie. The movie that was currently playing was Homeward Bound. Fifteen minutes later Zig turned to Terra and said

"You know those aren't the dogs real voices right?"

Terra slapped her forehead and sighed then from behind them Jessica spoke up

"Thanks for ruining it for me!"

Terra buried her face in the seat in front of her. "I'm surrounded by idiots." She said out loud

"You and me both." A guy said in front of Terra. "My wife isn't the smartest person in the world." He jabbed a finger to his left. Terra looked next to him and saw a woman examining her drink. Terra sat back and looked over at Zig he was enjoying the movie. Even though he told her that he had seen it a million times. After homeward bound they then decided to put in the Karate kid.

"You know he's not really standing on a boat in water. That's just background." Zig spoke up again

"Do you always insist on ruining movies!" Jessica yelled at him

"I'm not ruining them," He turned around in his seat. "I'm just stating facts."

"I'm going to the bathroom." Terra sighed, she didn't have to she just didn't want to be in the middle of the idiot fight about a stupid karate movie. She came back five minutes later and they were still arguing "SHUT UP!" Terra yelled "Who cares! Who cares if the water isn't real! It's not ruining the movie!" she yelled at them

"Well, sorry Ms. Bossy pants." Jessica said.

The rest of the flight was pretty mellow except when Squid yelled at Caveman for cheating in a game of Go fish.

"I asked you for a two and you said go fish!" Squid yelled at Caveman

"I just now grabbed it when I asked you for a ten and you told me to go fish!"

"LIER!"

Terra was now pissed, she got up from her seat and went over to Caveman and slapped him. Since he was the closest to her. Then realizing what she did she backed up a bit. "I'm sorry." She whispered "I'm so so so sorry. I didn't mean to. I just got really mad at you arguing over a stupid card game."

Caveman sat there in shock after she slapped him. He put a hand up to his now red cheek. After a while he finally spoke. "N-nah, it's ok. I probably deserved it." He said to her.

Terra sat back down and soon fell asleep on Zig's shoulder. They both shared a blanket as she cuddled up next to him. The arm rest was of course flipped up in between both seats. After a long flight the plane finally landed in London England. They got off the plane and stretched. Grabbing there luggage they then headed to where they were told to pick up both cars.

They piled into both cars and were on their way to a hotel. A navigation system in the hummer helped them a bit. Though it wasn't up to date in any European area. The couples shared a room while the others had two rooms to share; one room had two beds and the other had one bed. Terra fell asleep peacefully on Zig's bare chest under the nice comfy blankets.

In the other rooms Armpit got his own bed cause of how big he was and Caveman and Zero shared a bed. In the other room with the single bed X and Squid shared a bed each practically falling off the bed because they didn't want to sleep to close to each other. Around four in the morning Terra's cell phone began to ring. She sat up and grabbed it. Looking at the screen it read…

_Home. _

"That's not possible." She whispered. She hesitated to open the phone and answer it. There was no way that home cold be calling unless these cell phones could be reached anywhere in the world. It was possible but Terra couldn't believe it.

She answered it anyways "H-hello?" She stuttered

**Alright! This is where I leave ya'll with a cliff hanger and where you review and tell me how good my writing skills are! Nah! JK just review and tell me how much you love this story! Please!**

**Oh and some things in here that I got from movies and comedy people like:**

"When are we going to get there? This car smells funny."- Riley (National treasure)

"You know those aren't the dogs real voices right?" (Bro)

"Thanks for ruining it for me!"(Sis) - Jeff Foxworthy (His bro and sis) (family vacation on the plane ride to Maui.)

**Next chapter is where Terra answers the phone and they wander around London! Fun times that I have planned for them! Can't wait to post it once I get at least 3 reviews!**

Nick-Nack-**Black**


End file.
